Be Polite to Newbies
by NarUt0'z Wiif3Y
Summary: sakura entered a school. sasuke and her have a rough first impression but then an accident happens and they change their attitudes for good. its my 1st real fanfic. no spoilers and best of all SasuSaku fanfic  please read and i hope u like
1. We're Going to Konoha

Finally jesus, i posted a real story. im not quite done yet. it did take me long to come up with something. oh god i hope you guys like it, i did this account so i can read some stories but i was tired of having nothing so here it is my first fic.

**Disclaimer : **haha no i dont own naruto, i wish tho

well i promise this story is gonna be funny, its not a HAHAHA funny its more like smiling funny. anyways thanks for clicking on this story, read on

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Nanny, why are we moving, huh? I like it here" sakura said in a sad voice

"Yes sakura, but don't worry you'll love konaha as much as you love it here" sakura looked at her nanny with a _really?_ - look.

**Arriving to konoha**

Sakura and her guardian nanny arrived to konaha late in the afternoon; it didn't leave sakura much time to explore around her new environment. She only had time to go unpack and settle in her new house.

Sakura was a beautiful girl with light green eyes, acceptable clothes style and distinctive and conspicuous pink hair. Her nanny was entering her 70s and was born in konoha; she was a really simple old lady and she wanted to be here when any of her relatives or her died. sakura's dad left her and her mom and she was born and her mom died in a car accident.

**Sakura and nanny's apartment**

"Sakura did you finish unpacking? Come eat your dinner!"

"Be down in a minute nanny! (Stomach growls)(To herself) um... a minute? I'm going right now I'm starving!"

(Sakura left her room immediately)

"So nice you joined um… me"

"Oh well, we'll get used to this sad sad silent nanny, dont you worry"

(Nanny and sakura sat down to eat)

**10pm Konaha High School**

"Let's see my new school ohh! There's an open window" sakura said to herself

Sakura sneaked in her school so she wont be completely lost tomorrow morning, she usually does it for every school she newly enters.

"Umm I wonder if there are any ghosts in this school like in those movies ha-ha" at that same moment sakura heard something falling down behind her, the sound rumbled through the entire hallway which made sakura grow Goosebumps.

"Ahhhh" sakura ran away then behind the big trashcan that fell own a cat came out "meow meow".

Sakura stopped after hearing the cat; she peaked and giggled after seeing the cat. She went to him and picked him up. "Hey bad big can you sure did give me a big scare, well I can't stay with you, I'ma be out, see you tomorrow though, hopefully" sakura put him down and jumped out a window.

**6 am sakura's first day of school**

"Sakura wake up! You're gonna miss your first day school!!"

"I'm awaken nanny" sakura mumbled still sleepy while walking down the stairs

"At what time you went to sleep last night, huh? young lady!"

"umm I don't know around two probably". Nanny signed "no cares just go get ready, you wouldn't want to be late, would you?"

Sakura replied with a nod and walked to the bathroom. "alright i have a give a good first impression today"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

please!!!! review, i dont ask for a "oh my god its awesome!!!" but something nice to encourage me to keep writting and updating.

so find it in your heart and tell me if i should delete it or stay with it...

with much love for you all , katherine aka NarUt0'z Wiif3Y


	2. What a Jerk!

**Yep its the second chap, i wish i get at least 10 reviews for my last chapter, please i wanna get more. i hope this one gets more reviews.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoooxxxoxoxoxo**

**Konoha high school**

The pink-haired girl walked normal through the big school. There were some glances at her. "Probably my hair they all looking at, no one better say anything or I'll turn their smiles upside down" she thought. The bell rang and the day had just begun.

"Sure looks different when it's all full of students" sakura said to herself. It was her first class and she was lost so she asked a blond, blue-eyed girl she saw in front of her.

"Hey my name is sakura, you wouldn't happen to know where room 235 is?

The blond just looked at her hair without taking her eyes off of it until sakura broke the silence. "It _is_ my real hair color actually" ino snapped out "really? Um i'm ino and yes I happen to know where that is coz I'm exactly going there right now, are you a freshman?"

"No im actually a senior, my nanny and I just moved here from the U.S."

"Cool, keep telling me on the way"

**Arriving to the class**

"Oh well its mad cool here too, every body is real nice" ino and sakura entered the classroom and sakura automatically got some eyes on her.

"Um If I were you I'd beat up my hair stylist for messing up so so bad, it's a shame!" a rude boy with black hair spoke. Other comments were heard but he was the loudest one.

"Oh yea people are real nice in here" the pissed off pink-hair girl whispered to ino "they are, but that's just sasuke he's been like that since he was inside him mother's belly, he's lucky he's strong and fine or I would have already slapped him" ino justified.

Sakura went to the rude boy with a fake smile. "For your information, sour ball, my natural hair has made me original and popular in everyone of my last schools. And if I were you I would shut up coz you're only embarrassing yourself in front of people". The boy frowned and sakura had a proud smirk on her face. Then the teacher came in.

"I feel some negative energy in the air; anyways just sit down (everyone sat down except for sakura because she doesn't have a chair yet) my name is kakashi sensei and I'll be you engl-"he was interrupted by the distinctive cherry blossom.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you _but_ I'm new and I happen to have nowhere to sit". Kakashi thought for a second "ahh yes the new girl, what's your name new girl and where do you come from?" She put a smile on her face for she always liked to introduce herself "hello, my name is sakura and I come from the northeast part of the United States".

Everyone else said "hello" "hey" "hi" or stuff like that, there were also whistles. "Sakura mind sitting behind sasuke, please" kakashi said pointing at sasuke. She was smiling until she saw that sasuke was the rude ass boy that insulted her hair just a moment ago "um (giggles) is there any other seat I can sit on" she asked with a smile but hoping a _yes_ inside. "Sorry but no, I don't see any other free seat. Sasuke barks…a lot but he doesn't bite" the sensei assured her "ok then".

Sakura walked to her chair reluctantly when she sat down sasuke turned around and barked at sakura and then leaned a bit forward and closed him teeth hard like if he was biting the air, sakura gave him a surprised what-the-hell look and tried to look somewhere except his face.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxooxoooxxoxo**

**this chap is ova!! please dont say it sucks just review, please do, i'll buy pizza...**

**love you all NarUt0'z Wiif3Y**


	3. ohh Im Rich wow

**Thank you so much for reading up to here, and continue on it will have a nice ending -- i promise**

**At lunch**

"Sasuke is a - can I relieve myself from first impression comments?" Sakura begged ino for approval, she felt like asking if she could talk some trash out of her system.

"Go for it", sakura smiled at ino and then took a deep breath. "Sasuke or should I say that ass other there is a jerk, a butt crack, and a dog for many reasons. He's a son of his mother and father, that is, if he's not a bastard. For short, he's a germ." There was a silence on the table mixed with some grins and surprised looks from the girls toward sakura.

Tenten broke everyone's silence "wow! Sasuke has a grudge towards you then bad first day for you". Hinata nodded "what did he do to make you talk about him that way?" that got sakura started.

"First he acted like an idiot when I first came in my first, then he hums and moves his chair too much when I'm behind him. In another class, he's not next to me but he still bugs and talk like damn along with this guy naruto. He is almost in all my classes" sakura was not quite herself.

She looked at sasuke's table with a dirty look and sasuke looked back at her and smirked. Sakura turned around quickly "germ". After school sakura joined a club called "helpers for the future" she and her friends thought it sounded cool.

**5 pm sakura's house**

"Where were you, sakura?" nanny asked sakura worried like any other guardian would.

"Sorry nanny, I couldn't come back earlier, I would've called but we have no phone. Besides, I joined an after school club like you always asked me to do".

Nanny breathed normal now and said "I'm glad you got into a club and that you obviously got new friends. But don't forget that I'm gonna need the love of my cherry blossom sometimes."

Sakura smiled she knew nanny was right "first nanny don't worry about anything, I'll keep my schedule as convenient for you as possible and i'll give you much love. And about the friend thing, yes I'm glad people are so nice here except for a certain germ i can sense in the air eww" sakura changed her attitude and frowned.

"An epidemic!!! Get me my mask" nanny screamed.

Sakura was still assimilating whatever happened right now but tried to calm nanny down. "Nanny Nanny! I meant a boy that I call a gem but there is no epidemic, please calm down".

Nanny calmed down and giggled. Sakura geez-ed and laughed

"Now sakura tell me about this _germ boy_"

"Oh nanny" sakura sighed "he's an annoying boy I met today that makes me wanna slap him.

"He commented about your hair, didn't he? Nanny asked knowing the answer.

"You know if that's HIS problem, its still HIS problem. I don't care anymore of what people say, please! If I would've cared I would've dyed my hair brown or black before coming here. If tomorrow he doesn't change his attitude I'm making his life miserable"

"sakura dear you know I don't like you to express yourself like that nor scheme against nobody, but If it makes you feel better… go for it" sakura grinned happily "thank you nanny!!"

"By the way dear, the lawyer came today and I signed the will thingy of your grandfather. Oh and we switch houses"

"What! I gotta change schools again!" sakura was kinda mad.

"Oh no darling we just move to your mansion! Nanny smiled. Sakura was surprised "I have a mansion?! No way"

"Yes and you also get that car you always wanted, it's already bought, that's my gift to you"

Sakura shouted happily "My BMW!!! Its red right tell me its red"

"Oh It's red darling" nanny said it like she knew that sakura was gonna scream, and she did.

(Happy) agggggghhhhh!!!!!! (Mood change to confused) but it's not my birthday"

Nanny was acting like a non-selfish person "well I only do it because you were as brave enough to move from so far away".

"oh nanny its totally worth it and don't worry I'll get you something nice too"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

well i know this chapter was boring but in the next chapter i'ma make sakura and sasuke get a ticket for driving too fast.

please keep reading , dont be mean, if you keep reading i'll make you a sandwich -- i love you alllllllll

xoxo NarUt0'z Wiif3Y xoxo


	4. Payback 1

**Sakura's Mansion in the Morning**

Sakura had a big smile in her face "nanny this house it's so huge, I couldn't even sleep last night, I didn't know my grandpa was so rich!"

Nanny was doing breakfast and sakura was just ready to go to school "yes sakura, he's that much rich, now this is your lunch for school, oh and drive safely"

Sakura nods and walk out, when she sees her car she squeals in excitement.

"Who would've thought _this_ was gonna be _my_ first car!"

Sakura is driving down the street "oh traffic light. Red. Stop. (Sighs) Waiting for green" At that same moment sasuke appeared next to her in a black Mercedes Benz "oh hello newbie at school, I don't suppose you're going there right now" sasuke was being sarcastic then he blew a kiss to her, sakura took the kiss and threw it away.

Sasuke frowns. "Aww it just wanted to touch your cheek". Sakura got fresh

"Oh yeah sure maybe it had herpes" sakura smiled but sasuke was mad "oh hell no! That's it ! I'll be seeing you again and you will pay. The green light popped out and sakura accelerated first this time blowing _him_ a kiss.

Sasuke caught that one and crushed it in his hand.

**At School**

As sakura got to school, ino came running at her amused "wow sakura now where did you get that car, coz yesterday you had to walk down the street home sad and with no BMW…can I get a ride home after school". Ino pleaded but still looked cool.

"Of course girl, today after school, get the girls and I'll meet you guys at my locker" sakura said excited, ino nodded happily and both girls headed in for class.

**At dancing class**

Sakura, ino, hinata, tenten, sasuke, naruto and some other people sit in the chairs of room 150 waiting for their teacher.

Sakura said "so..." and the girls got closer with excitement "this morning ino saw me in my new car! she asked me if she could get a ride and I was like sure just get the girls and we'll meet after school at my locker, but I forgot that in this class we're all here so here it is today we're gonna spend our first day together, its Friday and we might have a sleepover "All the girls squeal happily

"This is so cool, I've never been to a sleepover before" ten ten claimed but hinata ruined the moment "I don't know, I don't even think my family would let me"

"oh please hinata, we just have to convince your dad to let you come, he is so into his problems he don't even care THAT much about you, no offence "hinata whispered to ino "non taken", "what I mean is that he's easy to maneuver, just tell him you'll be staying doing a projct with sone friends and sleepover, he'll totally let you go" ino said it like it she knew he was gonna say yes.

"Oh ok but I won't do it alone" hinata commanded

"We just got ourselves another ride to hinata's house!" sakura had an extra weird happy voice.

"Ohh sleepover, do my nails, how's my make-up, do I look fat in this pajamas? Girls are so over their heads" the girls look at sasuke with _huh?_ looks while he looks for excuses to backup what he said but sakura thought first. "Um sasuke, if you're gonna talk about something ;make sure it's plausible, I am so tired of your interruptions and your shit talk, just give it a break" sasuke frowns and looks toward the arriving teacher.

"hello my students welcome to dancing class, so sorry for you guys because his is your class before lunch and I bet you are all starving but better put that away and lets start dancing!!" a woman with short hair and a pig as a pet spoke excitedly.

"But we don't even know you yet" tenten whined

"My bad, my name is shizune, your dancing teacher and don't worry with the time I'll learn your names, won't be long anyways, ok lets start: there's a paper in front of you, open it and join with the person that has your number, that's the one you'll be dancing till you whine"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

alright well next chapter will get better, i hope it made you'll at least smile, thanks 4 reading , me apreciate.

with much much love NarUt0'z Wiif3Y


	5. Payback 2: milk all over

Sakura, along with everybody else, opens the paper. "6. I'm 6" sakura looks around for anybody that seems to have the number six, she goes around asking but no luck. At the end, everyone is talking to their partners but sakura doesn't have one yet. She bumps into sasuke and they notice they have the same number. "You're my part—"sasuke was interrupted by sakura who was acting like if she was embarrassed "sorry sorry im number **9**" (she turns the paper upside down and sasuke grins at her).

Tenten passes through her with neji (long brown hair with no pupils, sasuke's friend) and sakura stops her to talk to her. "Tenten you're nine right?" tenten nods "please switch with me" tenten tells neji to wait a moment and walks a few steps with sakura. "Sakura im sorry but I can't do that neji is so cute I mean I cant let this opportunity pass by, besides that grudge you and sasuke have is called _love_ _forming" _sakura gasps not believing what she just heard, tenten walks away with a im sorry face, sakura went back to sasuke.

"Sakura get over it, I mean what are you afraid of?" sasuke asks defiantly while sakura laughs "im not afraid of anything" they get together in dance form and the music starts. Sakura's lost, they had changed everything for her arrival but they didn't change the dancing steps, at least they would've made a new dance.

"Sasuke I'm lost, I don't know how to dance this" looking at other people's feet

Sasuke grunts "this is easy, just follow me". Sakura sighs "psst"

The song was seconds away from ending and the boys put the girls leaned to the floor in their arms (like in those tango moves, I don't know how to explain, hope you get me) sasuke smiled devilish at sakura the she says "what are you thinking?" sasuke thought fast and made an excuse to his following action "sakura, my arm really hurts" then he lets her fall on the floor. Sakura gave sasuke a dirty look while he gave her a hand.

"Very good students, now let's practice and then go to your lockers" shizune said happily to the students.

**Class over**

Sakura and her friends walk out of the class to their lockers, when sakura says "_I_ _can't do that I mean neji is so cute I can't let this opportunity pass by, what you and sasuke have is love forming_, give me a break!"

Tenten frowns and ino asks "who said that, oh let me guess…ten ten"

"Guys jesus, I thought you knew that I always liked neji since hinata introduced him to me, I'm sorry sakura but about that love thingy, I've seen it in many novelas. They always end up together. That's my point!"

**At lunch**

"I'll forget about this and focus on getting sasuke back for letting me fall" sakura and her friends took their foods in the line. A lunch lady tells sakura "milk?" sakura's light bulb lit up "milk of course chocolate please two if possible, thank you" the lunch lady smiles and so does sakura, but sakura had another look in her eyes connected to her smile.

When they were going to their table, sakura throws her chocolate milk into sasuke's white outfit making it look like an accident "what the fu—" the teachers got close while sakura tried to help his shirt sarcastically, her friends just looked at each other surprised.

"Um young lady, you did your best, it's clearly an accident, sasuke go to the bathroom and clean up" a guy with white hair and a mask covering 85 of his face told them.

When sakura reached her seat she looked at sasuke who had just looked up front his shirt to give the cherry an angry look. Sakura smirked and mouthed sorry sarcastically.

Sasuke walked to the bathroom and sakura faced her friends who were surprised at her friend's behavior. "wow, that's how kids are raised in united states" ino stated, sakura rolled her eyes "no ino, that's how I learned to be, having pink hair isn't as nice as it seems, people talk and hurt, and you have to be tough or people wont respect you".

Tenten disagrees "yeah but that's not tough that's kids game" sakura frowned she was starting to dislike this conversation but hinata helped her end it.

"Yeah but sasuke deserved it for being cocky and self absorbed" her comment surprised everyone but made sakura happy "thank you hinata, you got my point exactly". They got to their usual conversations.

At the end of lunch, the trashcan was a few feet away from sakura so sasuke's closest trashcan was that one. When he walked to the trashcan, he did the same thing she did but this time he tripped his whole tray in sakura's hair the slipping to her face and clothes -- it had leftover food too – sakura gasped in shock then she got bad, sasuke said sorry. Sakura opened her eyes, Filled with anger, and the girls knew this was gonna turn ugly.


	6. Food Fight!

Thanks for giving this story a chance, i enjoyed writting this chapter, i know you will enjoy reading it too. thanks for the reviews although they werent many. that doesnt stop me, i'll keep writting, i got the next chapters in my mind and before school begins i'll have few more chapters up so i can finsh this. With much love Narut0's Wiif3Y

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura realizes that her revenge thingy back there had just been ruined by sasuke's come back. What else could she do so she won't be the loser one?

She stood up facing sasuke and took a deep breath, and then she says --

"You are so clumsy you can't even walk without throwing someone something, are you mentally challenged?"

Sasuke gasps coolly disagreeing "clumsy! Me, yeah right? I'm sorry but my outfit looks so cool now I just wanted you to look just the same"

The sakura says "oh sasuke I just came up with a new idea – "sakura was interrupted sasuke's hyperactive blonde friend naruto "food fight!!!!!" naruto took his food and shove it right into sasuke's face "oh man this is so good lol". Sasuke looks up and sees sakura cracking up the he takes some food from hinata's tray (that was the closest) and splash it in sakura's face and then held naruto and stick some tuna sandwich inside his shirt. Sakura then surprised sasuke with some spaghetti in his back. Then sasuke took a bottle of grape juice and pour it into sakura's open chest down to her stomach. Sakura just gasped while ino laughed, when sakura turned to her with an evil look ino frowned. Tenten defended her friend by tossing sakura a chicken patty, sakura tossed tenten the chicken from the sandwich and then hinata joined the food fight too, because the chicken went to her instead of tenten. Sakura turned to sasuke and threw each other food. Then tsunade came (the principal) everyone but sasuke and sakura had noticed her.

"Sasuke and sakura along with tenten, ino, hinata, shikamaru, neji, and of course naruto you all have detention, here, cleaning this mess up!" tsunade ordered and left along with jiraiya was winking to the cute girls.

"This is all your fault sasuke" sakura whines, sasuke just rolls his eyes.

They all go clean themselves up.

**Health class **

The students enter their English class, naruto sees a box of eggs on the teacher's desk, he takes one egg out then shouts, "Egg fight!!!"

"no." sasuke says in a serious empty voice and naruto sadly shuts up. Sasuke goes to his seat rolling his eyes and checks if anybody is giving dirty looks. Hinata comes to naruto to cheer him up, "I would have an egg fight with you but the teacher is right next to you". A woman with long black hair and red eyes snatches the egg from his hand.

"Hi Miss Kurenai, I was just checking if the egg is hatched somewhere (chuckles nervously) ", naruto justified

"Sure" Miss Kurenai said "now go sit down". Naruto obeyed and hinata followed.

"Ok class this activity is to see how well can you take care of a baby, I don't have real babies for you but an egg is just as fragile as a baby" kurenai explained while holding one up.

"Don't forget smelly" sasuke replied while some other people nod in agreement.

"Technically, but you wouldn't hate your baby just because its smell, a baby can change your life"

"Yeah from fabulous to crap-ulous" said ino.

"Oh shut up you, ok now I will assign couples to be like married and take care of one egg like if it was their baby, think of the marrying thing like the old times when parents arranged you marriages."

"Ready, first couple is naruto and hinata, come get your baby" kurenai read from her paper.

Naruto and hinata smiled at each other and went to get their baby egg. Naruto held the baby in his hand and says "kuchi kuchi coo, who's the little baby, we'll call you Hana. Hinata we're gonna have to get married" hinata nods "yes anyways my parents will make me" they run to their desk and start decorating their "little hana" egg. Kurenai smiles widely at their reaction.

"They are so gonna go out, I give them a week" ino bets

"Nah _I'm_ her best friend I'll give them a day, tomorrow they'll be kissing and hugging. I know naruto likes hinata, he looks at her a lot and hinata psssz she was born to like him" tenten claimed

"Could I continue?" kurenai asks

"Of course of course proceed" ino and tenten say at the same time nervously.

(Clears throat) "Ino and shikamaru"

"Yes!" ino mouths, then looks at shikamaru who is smiling.

"Tenten and neji"

Tenten got excited and gave hinata a this-is-my-chance-to-make-him-like-me look.

"Sasuke and sakura"

The happy mood changes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

plz review plz zlp plzzzz please --- with much love katherine


	7. I dont like ya!

**NarUt0'z Wiif3Y**: how's the nice people doing, huh? i hope great!! i finish chapter 7, nothing really but it leads to something else that happens. well everything needs an up and down, a left and right, a black and white, a rising action, then climax then resolution. lol wow was that ramdom, well keep reading. thanx for all those people that add me in their favorites and leave reviews, you know who you are, thanx. there this chapter, enjoy muah!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxx

Sakura and sasuke walk to the teacher.

"Um Miss Kurenai, can we please work this out. Look I don't like sasuke and he doesn't like me. We just had an argument in lunch causing us detention, please change partners" sakura begged kurenai, who didn't seem persuaded.

"Sakura, darling, remember what I said. Parents arrange your marriages. Here is just like that, nothing I can do" kurenai assured.

"Of course there is" sasuke said when kurenai smiled at him thinking "yes there is sasuke, decorate you egg!! How about that!"

"No!" sakura screams and kurenai frowns "what I mean is that sasuke and me will work it out" sakura pushed her cheek to sasuke's cheek and they both smiled widely so kurenai would stop looking like an evil monster.

"Oh sasuke you better treat me and my baby right!" sakura claimed while sasuke shrugged holding their baby egg with disgust.

"_Your_ baby! Let me remind you that not only you are the one that owns this egg. It's my baby too, I get 50 of everything this egg gives" sasuke replies

"I should have the whole custody; you're not a good father. I don't trust you with this egg. You are a germ and you'll make my baby sick. Gimme my baby, you hold him like if you're gonna throw up"

"I don't like eggs" sasuke admits

"It's not even cooked yet, how can you aggghh you are so stupid!" sakura said while sitting down.

"Ohh some problems going on, if you ask me I think they're both stupid" ino said amused.

Naruto looked up at ino, "ino, you know I think they are both gonna take something out of this, I don't know maybe go out"

"Um no I don't think that's how people fall in love, they look like they don't agree on anything. If they go out they'll kill each other" tenten replied disagreeing with naruto. Hinata looked at sasuke and sakura smiling then said "they're meant to be". Naruto smiles at hinata, she has always been smart and lovable.

**Class over – detention**

"Ugghh, why do they hire janitors if they're gonna be using us to clean, we better just get paid!" ino shouts without realizing there was a teacher nearby. All they others shhhhh at her. She whispers "sorry".

"Do _you_ have a point actually but it's kinda our fault" tenten tells ino.

"No its Naruto's, he was the one who started the whole food fight" sakura gave naruto a dirty look and everyone else agreed "yeah! Yeah!"

Naruto was in the bathroom but was coming back, and then when he heard this he quickly walked back to the bathroom. The detention teacher looks at them suspicious from a distance.

**The Boys Bathroom**

"Ok naruto its time you finally get your chakra out, lets do a mommy clone"

Naruto talked to himself. He did some hand signs then the girly clone he does of himself in the real show came out.

Naruto handed him or her his cell phone and explained "ok, in 5 minutes after I walk out of here, you call detention teacher, it's in phone book, and tell him you're my mom. Talk maturely please, (clone nods in understanding) tell him that I have a college meeting and that I needs to be let out right away.

**Back in the cafeteria**

Naruto came out looking at them and said "it's nice to have a little fun sometimes, besides you don't have anything after school, although I did have something"

Sakura said "oh yeah then why did you get yourself in trouble, stupid?"

Hinata hit sakura in her arm with her elbow; she didn't like to see naruto get insulted.

"Yeah actually, and I'm leaving" naruto looked at sakura defiantly.

Phone rings

"Hello, Mr. Orochimaru here in detention, oh yes naruto, college meeting, huh? Interesting. Ok I'll let him out. (To naruto) hey naruto you're out"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, sakura and the girls gasp. Hinata smiles. Naruto says "yes!! See ya later my faithful people" naruto walks out

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxooxooxo

**NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: **um...arent you forgetting something...yeah a review lol let me know what you think.

with much love katherine


	8. Let's Play the sarcastic game

**NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: **i love writting this story, please read its only a few chapters from ending, isnt dat sad anyways ..hey you know what ...i dont own naruto, can you believe it? lol

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoo xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

**10 minutes after naruto left **

Sasuke, sakura, ino, tenten, hinata, neji, and shikamaru were wrapping up so they could leave. It was quiet; the sound of them cleaning was the only thing they could hear. Sasuke dropped his mop and sakura snapped out and fell in the ground, tipping over the dirty mopping water all over the clean floor. Hinata and tenten started crying because it was their task to mop, they don't usually do this, it broke it some nails but they had completed their task. The others were just organizing; it wasn't better than the mopping task. Sasuke leaned to sakura's backpack.

Sakura looked at sasuke with a _you-asshole_ grin but changed it to an angry one, "sasuke you ass you're leaning to my backpack! Sasuke shrugged "it's not that pretty anyways"

Sakura stood up next to sasuke and smack him in the head "our egg is there, you idiot!!!" sasuke leans off the backpack and defends himself "who puts an _egg_ in a backpack!"

(Loud) "Well I didn't have any pockets and second I put away coz _someone _couldn't see an egg not even in a painting because of an experience he had with eggs!! (Calmed) I came to this school in the last semester yea school is almost over, the teacher told me that with this egg activity I could pass. I've always been a straight A+ student and I don't wanna ruin that, unlike you! I know you are a straight F wait straight Z minus student and I aint gonna let you put me in your road." Sakura yelled at sasuke, while he stayed speechless.

"What is going on here" Mr. Orochimaru stepped in "you two over there crying you're free to go , so are you guys, but Uchiha and Haruno you stay longer here until you two _clean_ up your differences."

Sasuke and sakura raised one eyebrow and looked at each other.

"Bye sakura! Our sleepover is postponed until further notice" ino said leaving along with the others.

"Ok sasuke I'm not planning on staying here long so let's play the sarcastic game" sakura proposed to him.

"Have I told you today that I love you" sasuke said following here game.

"No but you could show me" they hugged sarcastically. Well that was the point; they were trying to let Mr.Orochimaru know they got along very well. They cleaned up quickly showing incredible team work.

"Mr.Orochimaru, we're done" sakura said talking for both of them.

"Well im pleased with the results, see you tomorrow I guess, keep that attitude bye guys" he dismissed them.

**Outside KHS**

Sakura walked fast opening her shirt coz it's hot outside, "finally im out, I was starting to get sick, all your gems were on me"

"Oh sure, I _had_ to say I _loved_ you. Please like that's gonna happen." Sasuke walked to the parking lot. Their cars were right next to each other.

"Wow I sometimes I envy how good our cars treat each other, (sasuke gave her a look like if she's lost it) I mean they're together the whole day and they don't even move. They just stay there taking the sun and enjoying themselves."

Sasuke asked her with a smirk "what you wanna be friends now?"

"Only if something worth of becoming friends happen...What?! I ask myself" sakura laughed at sasuke question.

They start their car and accelerate and leave the school grounds. After 5 minutes of driving, they find themselves in a light stop, with no cars around.

"Ohh Jesus you again" sakura sighed annoyed

"Hahaha we meet again pinky hair, mother of my egg, hey lets see who get first to the house" he asked

"You don't mean a race?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded, sakura said "the last one home is a rotten egg"

"Your egg, you mean". Sakura gasped and accelerated fast when the green light popped out.

"just like first time" sasuke blew her a kiss then accelerated after her.

xoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxo xoxoxoooxoxoxxx xoxoxooxoxoxoxoooxxo xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxo

**NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: **yeah i too, am confused about sasuke, does he like sakura or not. jesus im writting the story i should know. well he's gonna do something mean to her, you'll see in the next chp, that'z why he told her about doing hte race thingy..so plz stay tune. sasuke does like sakura he's just being cranky lol. remember katy like reviews alot.

with much love to y'all- katherine


	9. Small girl chitchat

**NarUt0'z Wiif3Y**: hello and welcome to chapter 9 of this story. i know you guys have heard of it and i said it in the first chapter but just because i dont have anything else to say -- hey i dont own naruto. lol

xoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxooxo oxoxoxoxooxo xoxoxoxoxooxox xooxoxooxoxoxoox oxox oxoxooxox

"Hahaha stupid's losing in his own game" sakura mocked sasuke, she laughed.

After few minutes of the race, sasuke started to slow down. He smirked as if he knew what he was doing, well he was but the point is that it has happened many times to him before around that same area. Then it happened sakura frowned the moment she saw the red and blue lights in a car behind him.

"Damn, where did this cop come from, apparently is me he's stopping and I don't see sasuke anywhere. He dang planned" sakura thought aloud.

"Do you know why I stop you?" the policeman asked her in an intimidating voice.

"Yes and I'm sorry it won't happen again"

"May I see your license please?" Sakura nodded and handed him her license then he went to take a look in his car.

Sakura breathed deeply "sasuke you bastard I know you had it planned know but you'll pay for this one way or the other like always I'll get you back for this. Sakura jumped a little bit when the police officer knocked the car window.

"I know you said it won't happen again but just in case" he handed her a ticket "it's just a little fee for your mistakes. Drive sober and always mind the speeding limits" he said

"I will thank you" sakura gave hi a fake cheesy smile then frowned when he left.

Sakura got home "hey nanny im home!" she announced

"Darling, where have you been?" Sakura thought for a moment and said "I was doing my homework at the afternoon club with my friends" she smiles.

"I don't buy it; I know your face when you lie" sakura frowned "but im not asking anything else. By the way, tomorrow could you go get us a phone, please?" nanny pleaded sakura although she knew she was gonna do it.

"Of course nanny tomorrow I'll be on it"

**At school**

Sakura and ino walked to their health class. "After I left he said lets do a race, of course I was beating him but a go stop by a policeman" sakura told ino, who laughed after hearing what happened.

"Actually ino, it's not funny but im definitely paying sasuke back"

Sasuke passed by knocking sakura's arm on purpose "did I hear my name"

Ino and sakura stare at him "ohh he's such a pest". Tenten comes "hey guys what's up?"

"Sakura hating sasuke" ino said

"What's new!" tenten said in a funny voice "hey ino, I heard you are going out with shikamaru

"You didn't tell me that" sakura stepped in.

"I was getting to it" ino said to sakura "anyways yeah it happened yesterday after I said bye to you guys shikamaru asked me to give me a ride home, he's been liking me for a while"

"Since school begun" tenten interrupted.

"I know, I like him too but I was playing hard to get. I gave myself time to know him and im convinced now he's the guy for me". Sakura smiled truthfully at ino.

"Hey talking about boyfriends and stuff, would you look at that?" sakura pointed at hinata and naruto who were hugging and holing hands and their egg, of course.

"I knew it!!" tenten shouted lowly "I knew they were gonna come holding hands today, I said yesterday ino". Ino jaw dropped amused "wow tenten you really are hinata' friend… so how's you and neji?"

"Yesterday he walked me home and said I was really nice, he gave me his number too, isn't it awesome?!" tenten squealed.

"yes it is of course" sakura and ino said at the same time.

xoxoxoxooxoxox xooxoxooxox o oxoxoxooxoxo oxoxoxooxoxox oxoxoxooxoxoxoox

**Narut0'z Wiif3Y**: hello everyone how you doing? hehe yes i know this chapter was mostly chi-chat and stuff. but ddoonnt worry it will get down to track again so dont stop reading. thanks


	10. Nice lolly

**NarU0'z Wiif3Y: **hey chapter 10 is up, yay! just something i wanna say, i forgot the name of the club that the girls joined and i cant find it in the story, i think its "helpers for the future" and that's pretty much what i just put but dont wory about that the club name has nothing o do with the story (only in this chp.) well keep reading and thanks.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo oxoxoxooxxo oxoxoxooxoxo oxoxoxooxoxo oxoxoxooxoxo x ox ooxoxooox

**Health class**

Ms. Kurenai greeted her students and asked about the eggs "so... how are the eggs going?"

Hinata and naruto held theirs up. So did everyone, sakura held their egg then grinned angrily at sasuke, he just gave her an evil smirk.

"Sakura and sasuke, I talked to Mr. Orochimaru and he said yesterday you were getting along now what's with that look" Kurenai asked confused

Sasuke without thinking said "well that was yesterday". Kurenai opened her eyes widely and scary.

"But today we love each other more" sasuke replied hoping she'll buy it. Sakura leaned her body to sasuke so their cheeks meet smiling facing kurenai, hugging too.

"Yes and that look, it was nothing" sakura said nervously.

"It's our way of loving each other, sasuke hugged sakura more then they fell off their chair. "Our love has made us clumsy" sakura laughed.

"very nice, no more arguments, ok? Kurenai walked back to her desk.

"Wow, it's really weird that they are acting that way, I thought they didn't like each other" naruto said to the girls.

"Um helloooo, they do. They probably just agreed to get along in class so they wont get in trouble" ino told naruto.

"It's weird they don't usually agree to anything, the ONLY thing they both agree on was painting black hair with pink highlights to their egg" tenten said and they all laughed.

"Um hi! Im right here" sakura said knowing they were talking about her. The class went on normal; Ms. Kurenai showed her class a movie about a girl giving birth to her baby. Some liked it others not, they were all grossed out anyways.

**At lunch**

The girls were giving an announcement about their club. "The club _helpers for the future _are very thankful for all the donations and community help from all the students so for everyone we will be giving free lollipops!" ino announced. The students cheered.

Sakura had to pass by sasuke's table, she had planned it.

"Hi guys" sakura greeted.

"Hey" they replied back.

"Strawberry or what, we have everything" sakura asked

"Do you have one from the floor?" sasuke joked

"Why yes, I actually do and I saved it for just for you" sakura handed him the opened lollipop with hair and dirt on it.

"Eeeew" sasuke said looking at the lollipop, then threw it at the floor. The other guys laughed, oh come on sasuke pick it up and eat it, it looks like sakura took the trouble of getting you that lollipop" shikamaru joked and sakura smiled cutely.

"Yeah, so much trouble that I can't accept it" sasuke said smirking, sakura frowned.

"Oh no but it was so worth it"

"no but its o-Kay, your love is enough for me" sakura made a gross face then gave up and left.

The boys ahh-ed at sasuke and high fived. Men stuff I've seen them do it.

"So did he eat the lollipop? did you throw up? How was it??!!" ino interrogated her squealing.

"no, he's smart I don't know how can I get him back, I know the ticket's no big deal but it's my pride that's a big deal, I cant be the one beaten."

"What a letdown, it would've been fun, forget it sakura you won't get anything good from this" ino told her.

xoxoxoxoxoox oxoxoxoxooxo oxoxoxoxoxoox xoxoxoxoxoox oxxoxoxoxoxoxooxox oxxoxoxoxx

**Naruto'z wifey:** yeah i was kinda lazy while writting my name, and yes who said revenge was a sweet plate. stay tuned for the next chapter. thankies ---- with much love from katy to all the readers muah muah muah .

**PS**: dont forget about the review, it just takes less than a minute to post one...please post one thanks lol


	11. The Accident

**NarU0'z Wiif3Y: **i am so sorry i havent updated in such a long time, its that school began and all my teachers (mine especially) decide on giving me tons of homework and yes i have to do them. wow finally is chapter is the climax of this story, i might as well just talking and let you read. thanks for those beautiful reviews, enjoy!

disclaimah- me dun own naruto, its depressing.

* * *

**After school**

Sakura gets her car keys out of her purse, presses a button and waits for the beep and the light, which tells her that the car is unlocked. She walks to her car and gets in. "now im going home straight to the shower" sakura sighed, it had been long day and she wanted to go home. She closed her eyes so she can rest them "wow here its not like back at Massachusetts when everyone got dismissed they stayed there until the teachers push them out, here everybody leaves on a blink of an eyes. Probably parties" sakura thought then a loud horn next to her made her jump. Yep it was sasuke, how'd you'll know. Sasuke laughed as he saw sakura come back from scared world, "I got the mean horns yesterday, aint them nice?" sasuke asked amused.

"What really would be nice is when you get the purple eye im about to give you!" sakura screamed. Sasuke started moving his car and left.

"Oh that's it, I don't know what I ever do to you but you're gonna get it!" sakura threatened sasuke while looking at him from the distance.

They met at the same light stop they always do. Sakura looked calmed but scheming "so sasuke, we never finished that race we began the other day"

"Oh right because you got stopped by the cop, ha! Poor sakura, how long have you been driving?" sasuke asked smiking.

"Would you like to finish it" then sasuke frowned "you know if I get stopped, the police would be merciful because of our son, eggiston"

"Ew, its eggie and its a girl but anyways _do_ worry sasuke because last time I had stopped I did have the egg" sakura told him coldly while looking at the other light stop getting orange which means it's gonna get green for them soon. Sasuke was gonna say something but he got interrupted by sakura's countdown "3, 2, 1 go! "

Sakura accelerated and sasuke followed surprised. Sakura knew that the policeman was gonna be there but her trick was to do the same thing sasuke did to her. The only thing was that she was gonna do it with a new policeman she spotted in another street, he was a big, mean police man...with a mohawk.

"Where is she going?" sasuke asked himself confused "well lets go" following her and trying to pass her. Sakura smiled at his move and started to slow down "now we'll be equal but I can't shake this feeling im getting" sakura shook her head "get out feeling whatever you are, plans come out right… mostly" sakura said.

Sasuke hasn't noticed she's slowing down by now he's ahead of her "I always win"

Sakura said "I'll be the winner" then at that moment a van hit sasuke's car by the side and sasuke's car tuned over, the van stayed crashed and a smoky atmosphere filled the place. Sakura was speechless and scared, it happened right in front of him. With the speed they were both traveling it most have done lots of damage. Sakura managed to whisper "sasuke" she stepped out of her car; few people had started to come. She walked over to sasuke, who's half was out and half was still inside the car.

She got him completely out, her eyes were getting wet from guilty tears "so this was the feeling I couldn't shake off (shouting to the people) would anybody call an ambulance!"

Sakura noticed sasuke had a bone showing. She shivered and shrugged. This is not happening. She placed sasuke on the ground and checked out the other guy. Sakura noticed from where she was standing an arm coming out and a shattered bottle of liquor right below his hand on the floor "he was drunk". Then sakura looked at sasuke's car window, an egg had cracked and dirtied the whole glass, sakura gasped softly then the ambulance finally came.

* * *

**NarUt0'z Wiif3Y**: i dont know if this was dramatic enough, i usually dislike too much dramtic. anyways no sasuke aint dead just because a bone was showing...im blocking the image by the way. well read on its gonna get good.. me promise. with much love 


	12. Blood Donation

**NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: **how did you guy like my last chapter? i think this story is up for two more chapters, maybe three and hen he end. but dont cry lol. i gotta end this story before homework and afternoon clubs kill me. well nothing else to say but enjoy and thank for reading.

* * *

**The Hospital**

Sakura stood up and sat down again, stared at the ceiling, covered her eyes with her hand, etc in the waiting room. Finally she heard someone talking about sasuke. It was his family. Sakura looked at them; they were distinguished and educated unlike sasuke. But still don't judge a book by its cover. When they approached to the waiting room, the mother gave sakura a weird look while looking at her hair. They older brother grinned at her like if he recognized her.

The doctor came and asked for sasuke relatives, we all stood up but sakura sat down again when Mrs.Uchiha looked at her, then the older brother came to her.

"Your name is sakura, right?" he asked with interrogating red eyes.

"Yes, I'm sasuke's friend. I suppose you're his older brother" sakura answered shyly.

"My name is itachi, look sakura, sasuke always talked to me about you (sakura got surprised) about this beautiful pink-haired girl he had met in school but he insulted her and he asked me for advice so she can forgive him. Me, annoyed, told him to keep bugging you that that's how you get a girl with that kind of hair." Itachi admitted

"Oh so you were the master mind behind my daily torture" sakura said mad.

"He told me about me everything but I didn't care. About the race and stuff I should've told him no. but he was just so annoying at that point that I just told him anything to get him off my back. My mother happened to hear a lot about you and when she saw you I bet she gave you a _you're-guilty_ look"

"Yeah she did".

The doctor came in "sasuke has lost a lot of blood and we need a donator within an hour, two maximum but I'm not sure".

Ms.Uchiha panicked "oh my god the only donator is my husband is he's far away from here, even if he took the first airplane to here, he wont get here within two hours!"

Itachi heard her mother and walked to console her. "Where are we going to find a donator with O+" Ms.Uchiha said then sakura stepped in happily "excuse me but I happen to have O+, and I'm clean I could donate some blood to sasuke"

The doctor and Itachi sighed with relieve, but sasuke's mom walked to sakura "it's the least you could do anyways it's your fault my baby is in that room fighting for his life" she scolded

Sakura frowned and bowed her head for a second until she spoke again "I'm very sorry, I really am, but I was never expecting this. When I donate sasuke my blood tell him it wasn't me"

"Wait what?" itachi asked

"Young lady, have in mind that this is not just a bit of blood. After you donate you'll have to stay in the hospital awhile to recover more of your blood" the doctor warned

"Alright lets do it" sakura said

"Very well then, follow me" the doctor and sakura walked to the lab.

"Mom you shouldn't have been so mean to her, she's gonna help sasuke" itachi told his mom

"I guess I didn't have to be so rude, we'll see what happened with sasuke"

* * *

**NarUt0'z Wiif3y:**wow i know its getting exciting, so dont miss the next chp. thanks for all the reviews and for reading too!

with much love katherine aka NarUt0'z Wiif3Y


	13. Dont Go Yet

**NarUt0'z Wiif3Y:** wow it feels like forever since i last updated, i've been busy. but finally here it is my next chap. ima try to end this soon. i dont like having commitments. lol i really like writting this story and i hope you'll like it too.

* * *

Sakura walked in a cold room, filled with doctor materials.

"Let me get some things I have to get, then we'll go to sasuke's room" the doctor said while looking around for the supplies.

Sakura admitted "doctor um… I'm really a bit scared of needles; I'm just doing it for sasuke and his family" the doctor looked at her suspiciously "do you like young uchiha?"

Sakura gave him a grossed-out look "do all doctors have to talk like that. Psss young uchiha wow, anyways it's the least I could do, we have the same blood anyways"

"I got the stuff, let's go"

**Sasuke's room**

Sasuke had his own room, he had no other patient in the other bed, and soon it was going to be sakura. She sat on the bed that was next to sasuke, she sighed when she saw the needle in the doctor's hand.

"Don't worry sakura, it will only hurt if god hates you" the doctor said joking. Sakura gave him a what-the-hell? Look. The doctor laughed "just joking, you should've seen your face"

"Yeah I bet I looked hilarious" sakura said sarcastically.

The doctor began the "my blood is yours, sasuke" procedure and sakura ow-ed.

**Minutes later **

Sakura was in the bed passing her blood to moribund sasuke "I feel dry" sakura whined.

"don't you worry, we have a very good health plan for you, after a week of vegetables and a lot of liquids, you'll both be just as new" the doctor assured.

**More minutes later**

Sakura was asleep; she gave sasuke a real deal of blood. Mrs. Uchiha and itachi talked with the doctor and the doctor said that sasuke's was recovering very quickly, his body accepted sakura's blood so well like hot milk accepting cocoa. They asked for sakura and she was doing wonderful as well.

**5 days later**

"sasuke hasn't woken up yet?! Damn, didn't you tell me the doctor said he was recovering well? Ino asked from sakura's phone.

"not that I know of. I'm in his same room, and I'm awaken 24/7 doing my homework and he hasn't even turn" sakura said partly worried.

"Well that sucks. Hey, didn't you _not_ like him; couldn't you even see him in picture, then how come you're like giving him your blood? Ino asked her friend sakura which was now looking for an excuse.

"oh well a person can't be that mean to another, um sasuke is a straight up germ but I wanted to do it" sakura admitted. Ino gasped playfully "you know what I think?"

"What" sakura asked "I think that giving blood to a person is a way to fall in love" ino said

"that's ridiculous, people don't fall in love with people by passing blood" sakura said rolling her eyes.

"people pass aids by blood"

"shut up ino". The doctor came in the room "sorry did I interrupt anything" the doctor bowed his head.

"oh no doctor, nothing" sakura said while covering the speaking holes of her cell phone.

"well I gotta tell you something good" the doctor announced. Sakura smile and said "hold that thought doctor, let e say bye to my friend, ino I gotta let you go"

"ok bye" said ino.

"well, what's up doctor" talking to the doctor.

"you're outta here, you've recovered well and you're ready to go home"

Sakura smiled and high-fived the doctor but then frowned when she looked at sasuke "what about him?" she said

"he'll be ok, soon he'll be ready to go too". The doctor left the doctor and sakura quickly packed her stuff. Sakura dressed and took her purse and bag. She looked sympathetically at sasuke and when she turned around sasuke woke up "you're leaving already" he said weakly.

Sakura turned around slowly and when she saw him she walked up to him and kneed next to his bed with watery eyes "germ".

* * *

NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: yay the next chap will be better, im working on it right now. 


	14. Yay you woke up!

NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: yeah the next chapter!. its kinda short coz i was writting it fast so i wont be interrupted by my sis who was listening to overprotected by britney spears. yeah i know its old but i brought it back now my sis likes it. lol well enjoy this chap and thanks so much for reading.

* * *

They both smiled lightly. "So you're leaving already and what's with the bags" sasuke asked

"Long story" sakura answered.

"It can't be that long; we haven't talked nor insulted each other for a long time" sasuke said "well it's something someone with more time can tell you now I got stuff to do" sakura replied coldly and Sasuke looked down sadly.

"Well I could always share my time" sakura rolled her eyes and pushed a stool and sat next to sasuke.

"Before anything I wanna tell you something" sasuke looked down looking for words, sakura moved her head down trying to find his eyes "well…"sakura said. When sasuke looked up and their eyes met sakura smiled (the kind of smile when you show your teeth a little). He still didn't have words to explain.

"Okay if you can't talk I will… tell me something why were you so rude to me when I first walked in the class?" sakura asked expecting an answer.

"yeah it was that I was going to talk about I just didn't have the words, you see I only go out with girls because they come to me but I never really liked them but when I saw you I froze and I didn't know what to say, my brother always said to speak my mind, I did, also that when you like a girl you bug her and that showed you liked her"

Sakura was processing unbelievable information into her brain; she opened and closed her mouth a couple times before replying "well that bugging thing is definitely not true and yeah he told me that outside and did you treat your other girlfriends like that?" sakura asked partially amused.

"Well yeah, the other girls didn't complain so I guess what itachi said was true about bugging" sasuke shrugged.

Sakura stopped for a minute, sasuke was looking closely at her face.

"So you froze and didn't know what to say and kept bugging me to show you liked me, huh? Sakura said and sasuke made a terrorized look.

"About that… um yeah. It was weird because I had never felt that feeling and like two days ago, I talked to itachi about you, which told me about you and donating your blood to me" sakura blushed very lightly "you shouldn't have done that, after all I did to you. I annoyed you and you still gave me like 50 of your blood, no wonder you still look pale, you needed it" sasuke scolded

"well I can't really say I got forced into doing it, it's my fault for being so cold-blooded and wanting to take revenge of that little ticket you made me get" sakura justified.

"Well I'm very grateful; forget everything I have done to you, from now on we'll be as tight as gum on hair, like that?" sasuke proposed sakura with a weak smile.

"You got it, gum! Well I gotta go, I miss nanny and I bet she's expecting me" sakura got and walked to the door when sasuke said "you are and have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen".

Sakura grinned and smiled at the same time while leaning to the door "bye" she giggled.

* * *

NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: yeah that'z right, now im hearing hannah montana anyways you know what to do, a review leave a comment as easy as that! plz and thanks :D 


	15. Im Back People!

**NarUt0'z Wiif3Y:** I feel so excited, i did two chapters in one day, although they werent that long anyways keep reading and enjoying. i love you all!!

* * *

Sakura walked out the room blushing, she was glad she knew her car was there. She got in it and left.

**In school finally yay!!!**

Sakura sighed as she walked through the halls when she heard "sakura? My love!! You've come back!" ino screamed as she came to hug her "I didn't know you were coming today" the excited blond said.

"Yeah you know how yesterday when I was talking to you and I had to let you go because the doctor came in" ino nodded and sakura continued "well the doctor told me I was ok to go already." Ino ohh-ed.

"So, what's been going on in the school?" sakura asked.

"you want an advice either go blank through this whole week or become a vampire and gain some blood so it can go fast to your brain coz you have a bunch of make-up work to do girl!" ino said

"Even after all the homework I did!"Sakura said.

"Well you said to me the other day that you fell asleep most of the time and you didn't finish your homework _also_ you still gotta do the notes" sakura's jaw-dropped "well probably because you were in an accident they'll give you more time oh and tell sasuke too. Lucky…bitch-" ino got interrupted by hinata and naruto.

"Sakura beautiful you're finally back, how do you feel?" hinata asked while naruto nodded. Ino was impatient about saying something.

"I'm fine thank you" sakura said then something colorful drew her attention, then it hit her

"The egg!!" sakura and ino screamed at the same time looking at each other.

"Why didn't you tell me it was due today" sakura yelled at ino

"I was but naruto and hinata came along and" ino got interrupted again by tenten.

"Hi guys what's the commotion about, everyone is looking at you guys oh sakura baby you look beautiful how are you?" tenten and sakura hugged each other then they went back to the theme "sasuke and my egg is dead" sakura said and naruto gasped "yeah it was inside sasuke car when he suffered the accident so imagine what happened"

"Anyways that's the least of our worries just tell the teacher the truth, she'll believe" ino told sakura

"Yeah but anyways I really needed to have completed this project. The progress reports come out by the end of this week, right?" sakura asked

"Don't you worry sakura the report come out on Friday but the teacher has a new assignment in plan and I'm sure you'll do well in that one" tenten assured

"Hey what about sasuke?" naruto asked sakura and everyone got interested in the conversation.

"Well because the bell's about to ring ima shorten it up by saying I'm sure he'll be here by next week"

Everyone smiled and the bell rang. Ino and sakura had that same class so they left together while waving good-bye to the others.

"we're going to the next class so you can tell me, did sasuke wake up? Ino asked interested. Sakura looking around for her class responded "yes he did and guess what?

Ino chanted "what what what?!"

"we fixed all of our problems and he proposed us to be as tight as gum on hair. He's the gum and I'm the hair" sakura said excitedly

Ino grinned and raised an eyebrow "yeah that makes sense" they both giggled and entered the class.

* * *

**NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: **im running out of stuff to say to you guys, they sasuke and sakura probably will have their first kiss in the next chapter. what proably hell yeah they are so stay tuned...xoxoxxoxoox


	16. In Good Company

NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: allright! this nxt chp is up! im so glad, i dont think i'll be longing this to a 20th chap. im working on a new fanfic. yep, so stay tuned...

* * *

Lunch BABY!

"So sakura are you gonna see your gum today?" ino asked.

"Everyone keeps asking me that. Yes. Today I'll see him so I can help him with some school w1ork" sakura responded "if it isn't how is him, did you see the accident, is his face broken? Is this question"

"Ok ok I was just asking" ino replied.

"If you ask me I'll say you and sasuke make a cute couple" tenten said eating her food, she didn't even look up at sakura to see she blushed.

"Well guess who makes a better couple!" ino exclaimed.

"Who?" sakura asked smiling. "Me!" sakura raised an eyebrow; ino continued "me and shikamaru, isn't that right baby?"

"Since when do you two go out?" hinata asked

"Since yesterday" shikamaru replied coolly.

"18 hours to be exact" ino corrected him with a serious voice. "Yes 18 hours" he repeated. Neji rolled his eyes and put his juice in his mouth, then at that moment…

"So tenten when are you and neji gonna, you know, get together" asked sakura with a curious persuasive tone. Neji spitted out his juice in front of naruto's face, who was sitting in front of him and was now whipping off with disgust the juice from his face.

"Girl with the pink hair says what?!" tenten said with wide eyes, kinda embarrassed.

"you heard me, hinata and naruto go out coz the egg united them, ino and shika now go out, which reminds me ino you better tell me every detail or you're going in for extreme pain and suffering. And me and sasuke well… let's skip that. It's you and neji that make the cutest more perfect couple." Sakura smirked.

"ok sakura what if I like neji, what if he doesn't like me" tenten whispered to sakura and sakura whispered back "'oh com' on, how can you say that that guy ain't drooling for you".

Sakura and tenten looked at neji, who was drooling staring at tenten and naruto putting a cup under his mouth. "See and I didn't even see him" sakura said loud and tenten smiled.

"Use your seductive self to spellbind him" sakura advised. "And since when you know so much about this?" tenten asked waiting for an explanation. Sakura threw her hand to the air "well psss there are thing you just gotta learn hahaha right?

"sure, I take that advice. I just gotta be sexy" tenten said while putting her hands on her chest. Neji's jaw dropped.

"neji sure is stupid, if he wanted he would've used his byakugan and just see tenten more than you and me, if you know what im saying" naruto said too much. Neji jerked up with an imaginary light bulb on top of his head. Tenten covered herself with her hands and gasped. Hinata smacked naruto in the head "come on naruto, stop your ideas and let's go, the bell already rang" hinata dragged naruto out of lunch.

"well that was the bell, see you guys later now I gotta think of excuses for all of my teachers" sakura said as she waved good-bye to her friends.

* * *

NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: this was a weird chapter, lol, anyways keep reading and thanx. with much much much did i say much? much love you'll


	17. Little Kissy

**NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: **to those nice people who care. i havent updated lately coz i had a horrible allergy reaction last week due to a bedbug bite... yeah bedbug and i've been in the hospital getting medication n stuff. dun worry im good now, this week ima try to update this fanfic and finish it so i can start a new one that i know y'all gonna like. thanks for reading :) love u all !!!

* * *

**Class Dismissed**

"Yes time to go" sakura thought. "Sakura excuse me, could I have a moment" kakashi, the algebra teacher asked. "Sure" sakura sat down.

"I'm really pleased with your behavior, even though you were in the hospital; you still took time to catch up. Keep up the good work and tell sasuke to get well and get his ass back to class" he said amused.

"Ok" sakura turned to leave "weird"

**The hospital**

Sakura passed by itachi and his mom sitting in a bench and greeted them by kissing them in the cheek "hey how are you both?"

"We're good thanks sakura" answered Mrs.Uchiha. Itachi stood up "hey sakura, I'm glad you came sasuke's been asking for you" itachi said.

"Sasuke? Why?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders "he just been asking if you had come, I told him 'idiot, you know why she hasn't come yet ?? Oh maybe coz ... she's still in school" they both laughed.

"Well let me go see him, he has a bunch of work to do, did you bring him his backpack like I asked you to" itachi nodded " yep he has it"

"Ok thanks" sakura walked into sasuke room, he looked up and smiled, sakura smiled back.

"Guess who came! I heard you were asking for me" sakura said and she walked to him and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke shrugged "I was just bored, I wanna go to school already"

"You wanna go to school, huh? Well then let me bring school to you while you're here" sakura reached her backpack and took out a book and place it next to sasuke without making noise. Then they both laughed and broke the silence.

"Well Ms. Sakura, I promise to learn my lesson well" sasuke joked.

**1 and a half**** later**

"Well that's it! I thought this was gonna take us like four hours" sakura told sasuke smiling.

"oh come on now, how stupid did you think i was?" sasuke asked.

"well…" sakura started "maybe just a little" sasuke gasped coolly "actually i thought you were so stupid that people rathered cheat off of naruto's test instead of yours!" sakura started laughing.

"daammmmnnnnn wow sakura" sasuke laughed "now _that_ would be embarrasing"

"exactly" sakura kept laughing.

"you have beautiful eyes" sasuke complimented and sakura smiled "thank you"

"Sakura what's that behind you" sasuke acted serious. Sakura looked back but then grinned because she saw nothing. When she turned back, her lips met exactly with sasuke's. She opened her eyes wide but "what the heck!" thought. She didn't fight back and closed her eyes. It didn't last long, before they could do anything more, itachi came in the room. Sasuke and sakura snapped and pushed away.

"Oops, did I interrupt anything?" he asked embarrassed. Sasuke breathed in hard, itachi shrugged.

"no no actually I was already leaving…bye sasuke bye itachi" sakura took her stuff and walked quickly out the door. Sakura was leaning to the door, blushing lightly "wow" then left.

"Itachi Jesus" sasuke grumped.

"Sorry" itachi apologized.

"That's fine bro but that moment… I've been waiting for weeks now" sasuke looked up with an _in love _look on his face.

"o-kay, im glad little bro" itachi smiled.

* * *

NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: okay, this chapter is down. approximate 2 to go. stay tuned. 


	18. The End

NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: sorry it took me the hell outta me to write the last chapter..yea the last..i have muchh much better ideas and i wanna get them started so anyways this is the last chaper..enjoy and plz.

* * *

Lunch …Next day 

"Hello earth to sakura" ino snapped her fingers in sakura's face until she snapped out.

"I've arrived to earth and I come in peace" sakura joked, she was happy.

"what planet were you in?" asked tenten.

The pink-haired girl sighed "I was thinking of sasuke". The girls squeal.

"oh yes every detail about what happened yesterday" the girls demanded,

Sakura grinned "_yea…how do they know something happened yesterday__"_ she thought.

"ok my desperate friends….yesterday I went to the hospital to see sasuke" the girls squealed lowly and sakura continued "I was helping him with the school work and it was fun".

The girls raised an eyebrow at the same time, it's like they have the same emotions. Sakura then began praising him.

"He's so smart, and cute, and funny, and sexy, and then when we were done…he kissed me!" the girls squealed louder. Sakura shhh-ed them and then the questions began.

"what you do after?"

"did you kiss him back?"

"what did you feel?"

"is he a good kisser"

Sakura looked at ino, that said the last question "you know umm its none of you business"

Ino apologized then they hear "certain" boys welcoming someone. It's sasuke, yay. Sakura stood up to see who it was then the crowd parted and sasuke and sakura were staring at each other. They walked dramatically to each other, then when they close about to kiss, the vice-principal stopped them.

"you two, detention. You know kissing in NOT allowed" jiraiya said then he shot a _did-i-do-good?_ look to tsunade, that was standing there.

"that's not fair, I've seen lip marks in your shirt before" sakura accused.

"that's true, actually I see one right now" sasuke smirked at the nervious jiraiya.

"ummm and it looks like principal tsunade's lipstick, yea and we can't kiss."

"whatever, you two are not stupidly persuading me, 2:30, my office, you don't come…suspention." Jiraiya threaten then left.

"you see, you're always getting me in trouble!" sakura said.

"me, my love, I just came from the hospital and I already have detention. What am I gonna tell my mom?"

"don't worry, she'll think you're back to your old self" sakura smiled.

"yeah but my old self didn't love you as much as I do now" sakura blushed light.

"sure haha"

"you'll see after school"

"ok"

----------------------------------------------- Detention past ----------------------------------------

Sakura and sasuke went out holding hands "so where we going?" sakura asked.

"we're going to a paradise" sasuke said while he kissed her. Sakura broke the kiss "for real?" amused.

Sasuke took sakura to dinner at 8pm after they spent the whole afternoon in a park.

"you look astonishing" sasuke complemented.

"and you look elegantly sexy" sakura complemented back.

"I'ma try to forget my annoying former life and just be plain cool, not annoying cool" sasuke bagan a conversation.

Sakura laughed "sasuke, you're crazy hahaha well I'ma try to forget my former dislike for you and change it to new love. Of course I'll do it until I know you won't cheat on me"

"WHAT!?"

"just kidding, I know you don't do that" lolz sakura said.

They talked about other silly things then sasuke took sakura to her house. they were at the front door.

"this night was so good sasuke thanks"

"you know princess everything for you. I'll call you when I get home"

"ok" sasuke got closed to sakura and they kissed passionately, while nanny was cracking up laughing in the window. Crazy nanny lolz.

* * *

Thanx so much for reading guys and dun forget to check out my new ficz. dun worry they will be better, diz was just my 1st one : D


End file.
